Adrenaline
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: Seth always has adrenaline to spare after a match. Normally, it's not something that bothers him. Normally, he has someone to fuck it out of him. But he hasn't had that for a while and despite their...thing, at Wrestlemania, Seth will not be going to Roman. But that doesn't mean Roman won't find him. Also posted on AO3
His entire body was thrumming from the match, energy flowing through his veins in a way he hasn't felt in more than year. As he flexes his fingers, he can still feel the vibrations of the crowd cheering and he lets loose an entire body shudder, a small smile playing on his lips. He would never admit this, but he missed wrestling as a team, missed the comrade he felt when he was a member of 'The Shield'. Of course, he would never regret going further with the storyline, never regret 'selling out', so to speak. He wouldn't be where he is now if he hadn't, and for that, he'll always be thankful.

But the thrumming in his body, the energy going through him is something he can usually disperse of during a match but this time it feels like he'll never get rid of it. And as he walks down the hallway, he feels antsy, and he knows what this feeling is. Unable to help himself, he looks around the hallway with a scowl, tilting his head back and letting out a groan. He needs to be fucked, and it's a feeling he absolutely hates right now. If you had asked him months ago, he definitely wouldn't have minded but now – well, now he's antsy and thrumming with energy and just really needs to be fucked.

Damn that stupid match, he thinks to himself with a shake of his head. Damn that stupid powerbomb, he adds, face turning into a scowl as he goes down another hallway. Damn that stupid Samoan, he finishes, fists clenching at his sides as he remembers looking towards Roman with his fist out, only to be smacked down. If he could, he would find Roman and punch the Samoan back, let him know exactly how he feels about this energy going through his mind.

No, he thinks, he can't do that. Ever since December he's been remaining aloof and cold towards Roman, not letting him know just how hurt he was. And despite the little mishap at Wrestlemania, it's been working. He hasn't gone to Roman for things he would normally go to him for, sex especially and he can continue to remain strong, no matter how weak he truly is when it comes to his ex-boyfriend.

So lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the door ahead of him opening up and within seconds, he finds himself in a darkened room. The hairs on his body standing up and dick hardening tell him immediately who just pulled him in and he can't help the scowl that rests on his face as his eyes adjust to the darkness and seek out the Samoan ex-boyfriend he'd been thinking about.

He wants to snap at Roman, wants to do everything he's thought about doing recently, but he finds himself frozen silent and still, watching Roman quietly as his heart pounds in his chest. He lets out a small whimper, eyes narrowing at both himself and Roman, and Seth shakes his head, trying to step back before realizing that he was leaning against the door.

"What the fuck, Reigns?" He spits out, deciding on anger as a good emotion to show instead of the yearning he's truly feeling. Now that he's closer to Roman though, the energy in his body is making him feel alive and it's taking everything that he has not to jump the man in front of him.

He jilts his head after a few moments of silence, wondering why Roman is just staring at him like – like – _fuck_. Seth instantly recognizes that look, recognizes the lust in his ex-boyfriend's eyes and he narrows his own before letting out another whimper. He can't handle the look on Roman's face and Seth finds himself turning his head so he's not tempted any more than he already is.

"Seth," He hears and he shakes his head, crossing his arms in front of him and continuing to scowl. He hears movement in front of him and is so tempted to look and see what Roman's doing but he doesn't need to, not when he feels Roman pressed against him and Seth shakes his head and closes his eyes, attempting to breathe deeply.

"Seth, please," He hears and he shakes his head and glares at the floor, energy continuing to thrum through his body as he feels Roman pressed right up against him. The last time he gave in was at Wrestlemania he was wrecked for days afterwards because of it. Quickly, he thinks about how bad it had been, how he had needed Brie to come get him out of his rut once more like the best friend she was. He can't go back to that place – the place where all he wanted was Roman with him, despite knowing Roman was happily married.

Or, so he thought.

"What do you want, Roman?" He snaps, still not looking at the other man, trying not to break in front of him but knowing his resolve is getting weaker and weaker the longer he feels Roman's gaze on him.

"You," He hears and Seth jolts, finally breaking and looking at Roman with wide eyes as his heart pounds in his chest. He expected Roman to be close, even knew Roman would be close but the fact that they're practically touching nose to nose is still a surprise for Seth and he finds himself gulping and looking down at Roman's lips, briefly thinking the words 'bastard' as he does so.

"You're not being fair," He growls, pushing Roman away and stepping away from the door of the room they're in, flicking on the light before he walks forward completely. His eyes blink at the light being turned on and it takes a few moments for the irises of his eyes to adjust but when they finally do, he's not surprised to see Roman following him slowly. The room he was pulled into is a simple room, a bench in the middle of it and cubby's around it. It's barren, but that comes as no surprise. He finally decides to sit on the bench and glares at Roman, moving his head to show that he's not feeling too impressed right now.

"You're married," He states eventually, his skin crawling as he remembers what the two of them did in March. He has no regrets, even though he knows he should because _god damn it, Roman's married_ but the two of them have always been pulled together like the opposite sides of the same coin. He knows that that pull didn't just _stop_ because Roman went and got married without breaking up with him first. Which was another reason why his skin was crawling, because he was such a… _slut_ for Roman, and he absolutely hated feeling like that – or even using terminology like that, really.

"It doesn't stop the fact that I still want you," Roman responds with a shrug and crossing his arms.

"Does it stop the guilt you must feel then?" Seth snaps, beginning to feel uncomfortable because knowing Roman still wants him sexually is absolutely killing him.

"No, because getting married was the biggest mistake I ever made," Roman states, stepping closer and Seth freezes at that, unsure of what he could possibly say. He couldn't help but wonder if Roman was lying, if Roman was willing to say anything to get Seth to be with him again, but he discards that thought immediately because Roman wasn't like that, he would never –

Then again, Seth had thought that Roman would never get married to someone while still being with him, either.

Scowling at Roman, Seth stands up and his hands curl into fists at his sides as he walks up to Roman and pushes him back, stepping forward as Roman goes backwards before continuing to push Roman back until it's Roman against the door.

"Oh, because that's something I can believe!" Seth snaps, narrowing his eyes to make sure he doesn't begin to cry out his frustrations. "Hi, look at me, I'm Roman Reigns, I'm such a great guy and I was in a great relationship but then I decided to marry my ex-girlfriend without breaking up with the person I was in a relationship with and I regret it!" Seth shouts, punching Roman in his chest with each word before he steps away, panting. He barely realizes that Roman is looking at him with hurt in his eyes, barely realizes that Roman has grabbed onto his hands and has pulled him close to Roman's body. When he does notice it, though, he shakes his head and attempts to get away, punching Roman's chest once more.

"Let me go, Roman!" He sobs, continuing to shake his head as Roman brings him closer and holds him tightly, mumbling something to him that he isn't paying attention to.

"Seth," He hears a little while later and he shakes his head, his entire body shaking with emotional energy from earlier and from just now. Seth is tired – exhausted, actually, and he just wants to go somewhere and sleep for an eternity.

"Seth, please," Roman whispers, looking down into his eyes and Seth lets out a whimper, shoulders slumping as his eyes raise to meet Roman's. He can't handle this anymore, can't handle trying to remain stiff and cold towards Roman, especially when all he wants to do is be with him, and the energy thrumming through his body helps him feel that way.

Looking at Roman, Seth can barely think, can barely breath and before he knows it, he's surging forward, claiming Roman's lips, hands wrapping around Roman's head as his fingers tangled in Roman's hair, attempting to pull him closer as Roman opens his mouth and kisses him back.

Seth feels himself relaxing under Roman as the other man lifts him up, Seth's legs wrapping around Roman's waist as his dick hardens in his pants. He lets out a small whimper as Roman breaks away and begins trailing kisses down Seth's neck, holding Seth up against the wall as his hands go to Seth's hip, attempting to bring Seth's shirt up.

Impatient, Seth removes Roman's hands and takes his own shirt off before going back to kissing Roman, his hands massaging Roman's balls through his track pants, smirking when he feels Roman harden against him.

He doesn't know how much time has passed between the two of them kissing and rutting against one another, but when Roman finally pulls away, they're both panting against one another's lips, dicks hard against one another.

"Seth," He hears and in that moment, Seth knows that he's never going to be able to let go of Roman any time soon, no matter what he wants. Looking into Roman's eyes, Seth bites his bottom lip before his hands wrap around Roman's neck, interlocking behind it as he pulls the Samoan man closer and kisses him lightly, putting all of his feelings into the kiss for a few minutes before he lets his hands rest on Roman's pants.

"Tell me you want this," He whispers brokenly, looking away from Roman so his ex-boyfriend doesn't realize just how broken he truly is. All of the adrenaline he had been feeling from the match earlier has vanished and instead, Seth feels absolutely strung out, like a junkie needing his fix.

"I want this," He hears in his ear and his entire body shudders as Roman begins kissing down his neck. "I've always wanted this, even when I was stupid enough to get rid of the one great thing in my life. And I especially wanted this after Wrestlemania, when I got a taste of what I was missing." He hears and he can't help the moan that escapes from his throat before he lifts Roman's face up and surges to kiss him.

"Fuck me," He whispers, breaking away as his hands yank down Roman's pants, his cock springing free as Seth licks his lips. Before he knows it, he's moved around so that his face is pressed against the door and he can't help it as another moan escapes from his throat, finding it insanely hot that Roman always has this urgency to fuck him against a door, where anyone could hear them.

"God, you have no idea how much I've missed you, do you?" He hears as his own pants are brought down, leaving his ass bare and open, a whimper escaping him as he feels Roman inserting a finger inside of him.

"Rome," He groans, shaking his head as the man inserts another finger and begins kissing his neck, making Seth thrust against the door.

"Fuck," He whimpers, his dick leaking pre-cum as his one hand goes down to rub his shaft before he scowls at Roman slapping it away.

"Nuh-uh, pretty boy." Roman whispers and Seth whimpers once more, his head tilting to rest on Roman's shoulder as Roman's one hand runs through his hair.

"Then stop fucking teasing," Seth hisses when Roman adds another finger, thrusting back into Roman's hand as the older man lets out a chuckle.

"But I like teasing you," Roman whispers and Seth lets out a low growl, pinching the side of Roman he can reach before smirking.

"Don't make me use your full name," He whispers, not surprised when he feels Roman still behind him. There's only two things that will truly get Roman into a frenzy and that's using his full name and calling him _daddy,_ and it's something Seth's known throughout the entirety of their relationship.

"You wouldn't dare." Roman murmurs against his shoulder and Seth lets out a soft chuckle, knowing that Roman's only going so slow because he wants to cherish this moment. But Seth doesn't want that. Because if Seth lets himself want that, then he'll let himself want _more_ with Roman, and Roman's fucking married.

"Fuck. Me. Roman." He snarls, thrusting backwards and he grins in victory when he hears a moan escape from Roman and Roman's fingers remove themselves from his ass, causing Seth to let out a moan at the loss for a quick moment before he hears the crinkling of a condom package opening up.

"No." He whispers before he knows what's going on. He can feel Roman freeze behind him and he quickly turns his head to face the man, and he shakes his head.

"If I can't have you completely one way, I want you completely the other way," He whispers and there must be _something_ in his voice because Roman just _melts_ and nods before throwing the condom wrapper somewhere and lining up with Seth's ass.

"Breath," Roman whispers and Seth gets taken back to when they were together, when he would breath and Roman would enter him and when that happens, Seth can't help the moan that gets released as he breathes out, his head resting on Roman's shoulder once more as he adjusts to Roman's size.

"Fuck," He whispers, eyes slipping closed while Roman slowly pulls out, teasing him as Roman's cock rests just inside of him.

"You ready, baby boy?" He hears and Seth breaths before nodding, letting out a grunt when Roman slams back into him. He doesn't know how much time passes before he's thrusting alongside Roman, the two of them grunting and moaning as their skin slaps on one another, Roman's fingers clawing at his hair, yanking his head back as Roman kissing the space between his shoulder and neck.

Seth itches to touch his dick, hard and completely leaking but every time he tries, he can hear Roman growl and a whimper escapes him as his dick continues to leak pre-cum and his thrusts become erratic.

"Ro o – Rome, plea – please," He begs as Roman continues to fuck him, panting heavily in his ear. Seth knows that Roman himself is close and it just turns him on even more, knowing that he can still get this man going, despite everything. But god damn it, Seth needs to fucking cum and he's going to go absolutely crazy if he doesn't.

"Roman," He growls, hips thrusting more as his fingers seek something to hold onto while his balls contract. Within seconds, he can feel Roman emptying himself into him and Seth can't hold back anymore, screaming Roman's name as he cums himself, resting his head on Roman's shoulder while he pants in order to calm himself down.

He barely notices when Roman wraps his arms around Seth's waist and shifts his face to rest between his neck and shoulders, nibbling softly in the place. He barely notices that Roman hasn't even pulled out yet, mainly because if he does notice, he'll recognize how similar the motion is to when they were together, and Seth can't.

Not yet.

Not ever, probably.

With a sigh, he moves himself away from Roman gently, noticing the disappointment that flashes across Roman's face as he does so and he can't stop himself from continuing to watch his ex-boyfriend, wondering for the first time if what Roman had told him was actually true. Did Roman actually miss him? Did Roman actually regret what he had done, way back in December?

Seth didn't know and Seth – he wanted to know, admittedly.

Looking up at Roman once more, Seth found himself biting his lip and grabbing Roman's hand, locking their fingers together before he leaned in slightly and breathed Roman in. What was he supposed to do?

And just like that, Seth was taken back to when they were actually in a relationship together, especially when Roman leaned his own head forward and kissed Seth lightly.

"Stay with me, tonight?" He hears quietly, and Seth can feel his heart beating out of his chest. If he stays with Roman – everything could be different. He could allow himself to fall in love with Roman again, to open his heart once more to this man, even though he was married.

Could Seth really handle that all over again? And even though Roman broke his heart in the worst way possible last year – Seth knows.

"Okay." He whispers, smiling softly despite that change that'll come, despite the fact that his heart is currently racing out of his chest and despite the fact that Seth knows that tonight will be a night to remember, forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, here it is, the sequel to _Celebrate_. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I'm going to be working on the next sequel to this story, which I hope won't take nearly as long to post. Enjoy, let me know your thoughts. Oh, this isn't edited, hence the choppiness of the flow and any errors you might see.


End file.
